insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeeto
Mo Skeeto (mostly referred to as just Skeeto) is one of the members of the crime fighting team/main trio, alongside Pierre Swallowtail and André Roveston. As his name suggests, he is a mosquito, more specifically an Anopheles albimanus. ''His first appearance is in Three Is A Crowd. Background Information Family and Younger Years= Childhood As a child, Skeeto grow up with his sisters and mother in which they were seemingly abandoned by his father. The reason for this is unclear, hinted that it is because he fell in love with another woman. Skeeto remained close to his mother and rarely questioned about his father, but when he did, he understood his mother's various reactions. Bloodsucker Due to being born a male mosquito, it was never presumed possible that he would become a bloodsucker like his three sisters. Whereas male mosquitoes are not bloodsuckers and only drink sugary fluids, Skeeto never did or even want to fit that category. Day after day he would sit watching his mother and older sisters until the sheer thought of always being given a different meal even began to bother him. Personality Main Trio Arc= Whilst quiet and reserved in his childhood, Skeeto soon grew up to become an arrogant yet somewhat dutiful character. Skeeto's interests include blood, browsing the internet, flirting, partying and going to the local bar. Even though he hates to believe it, Skeeto ''knows that being a inadvertent 'blood-sucker' means there is always a risk of spreading disease, even if it is unintentional and he tries to prevent it. However, the opinions of his peers and how he is perceived by others doesn't really influence him; he is somewhat prideful in his status and species. Skeeto is generally confident, he will take lead in conversations and has a tendency of attracting attention to himself. He isn't afraid to be loud and sometimes annoys others due to this. However, he tends to treat others with respect and sticks up for those that can't defend themselves. On the other hand, he isn't above insulting others when he deems necessary. Skeeto respects people who stand up for themselves and tends to frown upon those who rely on others too much, this evident as he is shown to be proud of André for going his own way yet disproving of Pierre's desire to conform to what is expected of his class. Despite his faults, he often proves himself a capable ally when the situation calls for it. He can play the part of a formidable opponent. In other respects, however, Skeeto is far less than competent, namely where drinking, women, and concentration are concerned. He is reckless and usually is the first one to get into trouble or slack off, and, due to this, characters tend to view him as a bad influence. As the 'party goer' of the group, Skeeto is generally excitable and entertaining. He is not always taken seriously by his team-mates, and is easily side-tracked. Despite his less-than-impressive pick up lines and confrontational nature, Skeeto's company is enjoyed by many and he is shown to be quite popular, his attitude somewhat charming to his friends, family and various females. This is additionally shown when the latter gets sent to school on a case, easily mingling with the students, joining a fraternity, and being the first member of the trio to get a date for The Dance. Skeeto is portrayed as being very successful with women in which few women turn him down his advances or make him nervous. Although displayed as a womaniser, Skeeto knows how to treat women with respect and expresses disgust towards those who don't. While being successful with the majority of females (particularly in The Bar), rejection does in fact throw him off and momentarily damage his confidence. Despite his promiscuous behaviour, those women who are aware of it either don't notice or don't seem to mind. Appearance Faceclaim Information The central face claim used for this character is American actor Alex Frost. The main sources of images/GIFs/clips are from Alex's roles in Elephant, Drillbit Taylor ''and various other media. Relationships ''Main article: Skeeto/Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Trio Member Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Bloodsucker